1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, particularity to a cable end connector including power and signal members for transmitting power and signals, wherein the connector can achieve a good electrical connection with a complementary connector
2. Description of Related Art
Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) is a high speed interface between storage devices (such as hard disks, CD-ROMs, and DVDs) and a mother board. Because of the numerous advantages of Serial ATA, It is developed as a replacement for Parallel ATA and Ultra ATA.
Generally, a conventional electrical cable end according the SATA, the power and the signal cable end are separately assembled to two connectors which are used to respectively mate with complementary connectors on the mother board. Such a connecting operation is laborious and inconvenient. Furthermore, to form two separate connectors on each of the cable end and on the mother board is expensive, which is disadvantage from the point of view of cost. It is desired to provide a new cable end connector connecting the power cable end and signal cable end together for mating with the complementary connector at the same time so that manufacturing and assembling process can be simplified and cost can be reduced.
An object, therefore, of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector assembly integrally terminating power and signal members for transmitting power and signals to a complementary connector on a mother board.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable end connector with an over-molding cover to protect the soldering termination.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable end connector assembly comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of signal and power contacts, a spacer device, a plurality of wires, a cable, an over-molding cover, a panel, and a pair of screws.
The housing has a base, a mating section extends forwardly from the base, the mating section defines a receiving space therein adapted for receiving a mating portion of the complementary connector. The signal contacts and power contacts are mounted in the housing. The spacer device is inserted into the housing and engages with the signal and power contacts. Each wire has a conductor electrically connecting a corresponding power contact. The cable has a plurality of conductors each electrically connecting a corresponding signal contact. The cover is over-molded with and encloses a rear end of the housing and the wires and the cable. A panel mates with the mating section of the housing, and a pair of screws extend through the housing and the panel.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.